


Him.

by StarsAndWriting



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsAndWriting/pseuds/StarsAndWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are having sex with your loving boyfriend. It's steamy and hot. Oh you love him so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You

The large man stripped naked, letting his member stick out for me to see. My eyes locked onto it and my cheeks grew hot. It was huge. He began to slowly undress me, taking his time examining his prize as his big hands rubbed all along my fragile skin. He laid me on the bed, climbing in between my legs and staring down at me before burring himself deep inside my core. It was so good. We had sex - no, we made love, all night. It was intimate, with his hands rubbing along my face and body. It was hot and heavy, the only sounds were our breathing. I loved him.

I eventually bared him a beautiful son, a living reminder of our steamy night. I loved him. He was an excellent father, and an even better lover.


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Him try anal for the first time.

I was bent over at the waist on the bed, stripped naked and slightly terrified. He wanted to try something new and I could never tell him no. I could hear him shuffling behind me before hearing the clicking sound of a bottle of lube being opened.  
"Are you ready?" he asked  
"Y-Yes," I shakily replied.  
He got close to me and began to lather his large fingers with lube before gently pushing them into my virgin ass. I whimpered and moaned for him as he slowly fingered my asshole, spreading it in hopes to make room for his large cock. Eventually he stopped, and began to rub the lube onto his penis before pressing it against my tight hole. Without warning, he pushed it in. Inch by inch. It hurt so bad, but was so pleasurable. I choked on a moan as he began to thrust his member in and out of my ass. He continued at a steady pace, lightly pulling my hair as he went. Eventually, he fired his sticky cum inside my ass and pulled out, letting the substance go down my leg. He felt so good. I loved him.


	3. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He gives you oral sex.

I was laying on the bed, legs spread wide for him as he licked his beautiful lips. He smirked at me as he licked, kissed and caressed my inner thighs. I whimpered softly, I wanted more. He began rubbing his hand over my pussy, palming at my clit, knowing what he was doing to me. I prayed he'd give me a sweet release, which is when he began running his tongue over my slit, circling my clit as he went. I moaned loudly and he pressed his tongue into my hole. The man ate me out until I came, arching my back and moaning loudly. He was so good, I loved him.


End file.
